


love me like you do 【罗密欧x茱丽叶】8

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: figure skating RPFf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 这是个对抗神经病老福特所做出努力的第八章！这叫什么车速？婴儿车都比它快！





	love me like you do 【罗密欧x茱丽叶】8

【8】

————————还是回忆杀————————

 

确立了关系，两个年轻人哪里忍得住不触碰对方？该做的，不该做的都做了，只是那最后一步两个人都害羞的没迈出去。

“嗯……嗞啾……”在空无一人的教室里，“呼，罗密欧，你今天有点……嗯啊……疼，真是狼崽子。”用手机看了一下脖子，啊，这个草莓是不是有点太明显了点？

“我要转学了，刚才电话里妈妈说学校已经联系好了，叫我去办手续了”紧紧抱住茱丽叶，埋头在他颈窝处，满满的舍不得。“可我不想和你分开。”

摸了摸罗密欧的头，茱丽叶笑了笑，“我还以为什么事呢，要不～”凑近对方的耳边，“我和你一起转学？”

看着罗密欧猛的抬头惊讶的看着自己，茱丽叶抬手捧住他的头，凑过去吻了好几下，“我也不想和你分开，所以你觉得呢？”

之后的事情似乎都顺理成章，告别了最好的小伙伴，和罗密欧来到新的学院，一起找房子，一起去跳蚤市场选家具回来布置，只有他是自己的依靠……

“万岁！！终于整理好了！！”看着在自己努力下打理好的小窝，茱丽叶心里满满的成就感，在厨房里做饭的时候，看了眼旁边冰在冰桶里的酒，还真是多亏自己上个月满了18岁……不然这人生地不熟的地方哪里能弄到酒？嗯，有句话怎么说的？酒壮怂人胆？不要怂！一举拿下家里这个狼崽子！！

【嗯！！油门踩的太快了！好像沿途的风景都被跳过了！你们不会介意的！对吧！！对吧！！！】

喘息声在小小的卧房里回荡，茱丽叶翻身将罗密欧压在身下，坐起身，手指顺着他微张喘息的唇，慢慢下滑，最终停在皮带上，皮带丢在地上发出清脆的声响，拉链声，罗密欧坐起身轻啄茱丽叶的锁骨，手不老实的顺着拉开的衣服游移，“原来你早就做好准备了吗？外套之下居然是真空？”

“嗯啊……哈……谁让我的心一直在叫嚣着拿下你？”酒精让茱丽叶抛下害羞的心理，不甘心自己被罗密欧撩拨的受不了，不断在对方身上点火，亲吻对方的耳蜗，舌头放肆的挑逗。“罗密欧，你也同样渴求我的……对吧？f??k me……”

痛！好痛！茱丽叶一口咬上罗密欧的肩膀，两个人都停下来喘息着，痛觉大于快感，可能出血了吧？

现在想停也不可能停下来了，茱丽叶喘息着，努力让自己适应，罗密欧的亲吻也让自己稍微分了点神不去那么关注最疼的那个地方。

躺在床上，茱丽叶已经无暇去思考为什么自己已经累的要死要活，而罗密欧依旧……的原因，他只知道自己嗓子都哑了，罗密欧也没放过他，除了带着泣音的喘息，呻吟，自己已经没有什么力气了，任由罗密欧摆弄，在自己晕过去以前感受到一股热流在身体里淌过。

————————回忆杀结束——————


End file.
